woodywoodpeckerfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Woody Woodpecker Show
The New Woody Woodpecker Show is an animated television series based on the original cartoon by Walter Lantz, produced by Universal Animation Studios, Universal Television, and distributed by NBCUniversal Television Distribution. The series aired from 1999 until 2002. It is an updated version of The Woody Woodpecker Show with characters from the classic series and a few new ones appearing in their own segments. The series had 3 seasons and 53 episodes, featuring 157 segments as a total. Characters Woody Woodpecker characters * Woody Woodpecker (Voiced by Billy West) *Wally Walrus (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Buzz Buzzard (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Tweaky (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *Ms. Meany (Voiced by Kath Soucie) *Winnie Woodpecker (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Party Animal *Splinter (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Knothead (Voiced by E.G. Daily) *Dapper Denver Dooley (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Gabby Gator (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) Chilly Willy characters *Chilly Willy (Voiced by Brad Norman) *Smedley (Voiced by Billy West) *Sarge Hogwash (Voiced by Mr. Lawrence) *Major Bull (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Rufus le Dufus (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Chilly Lilly (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Hogwash Junior (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *La Luna *Guard Dog, Fur Bearing Trout (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) Other characters *Mother Nature (Voiced by Kath Soucie) *Gunther (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Frieda (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Woodrow Woodpecker (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *Mrs. Hippopotamus (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Mr. Hippopotamus (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Nicky Woodpecker (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Chester the Cockroach (Voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Lester the Termite (Voiced by Tara Strong) *The Musical Termites (Pink Termite, Blue Termite and Purple Termite) *Captain Redwood (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Carl Castaway (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Atilla the Hen Pibbley (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Cook Pig and Conductor Pig (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Santa Claus (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Elf (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *The Wild Cave Woodpecker (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Joe (Voiced by Dan Castellaneta and Jim Cummings) *Teany (Voiced by Candi Milo) *Hinga (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Captain GoodLife (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Badger (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Meany's Dog *Anna the Bulldog *Thrash Bulldog *Inspector Willoughby (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Doctor Von Kook (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *Dr. Doug Nutts (Voiced by Billy West) *Willy Walrus (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *The Mole (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche 1st Voice and Kevin Michael Richardson 2nd Voice) *Police Man (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Police Dog (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Little Girl (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Gophers (Nutwinck Voiced by Grey DeLisle, Rutty Voiced by Rob Paulsen and Gopher Mom Voiced by Tara Strong) *The Granulator (Voiced by Billy West) *Tuck the Lizard *Pucca The Robot Monster (Voiced By B.J Ward) *Inga List of The New Woody Woodpecker Show episodes The episodes from The New Woody Woodpecker Show Season 1: 1999-2000 #Wiener Wars / Electric Chilly / Woody & The Termite #Fake Vacation / Medical Winnie Pig / Cable Ace #Temper, Temper / A Classic Chilly Cartoon / Crash Course #Woody's Ship of Ghouls / Bad Hair Day / Downsized Woody #Ya Gonna Eat That? / Chilly & Hungry / Brother Cockroach #Father's Day / Camp Buzzard / He Wouldn't Woody #Wally's Royal Riot / Mexican Chilly / Sleepwalking Woody #Pinheads / The Chilly Show / Silent Treatment #Over the Top / Chilly & the Fur-Bearing Trout / Painfaker #Tee Time / S & K Files / Goldiggers #Mirage Barrage / Queen of De-Nile / Party Animal #K-9, Woody-O / Ready for My Close-Up, Mr. Walrus / Gopher-It #Spy-Guy / Ye Olde Knothead and Splinter / Life in the Pass Lane #Signed, Sealed, Delivered / Out to Launch / Spa-Spa Blacksheep #Pecking Order / Chilly on Ice / Just Say Uncle #The Contender / Snow Way Out / Hospital Hi-Jinx #Dr. Buzzard's Time Chamber / Winnie P.I. / Foiled in Oil #Aunt Pecky / Terror Tots / Carney Con #A Very Woody Christmas / It's a Chilly Christmas After All / Yule Get Yours #Meany Side of the Street / Chilly to Go / Ant Rant #Bavariannoying / Kitchen Magician / Cheap Seats Woody #Woody Watcher / Chilly Dog / Beach Nuts #Stuck on You / Freeze Dried Chilly / That Healing Feeling #Baby Buzzard / Bait & Hook / Bad Weather Season 2: 2000-2001 #Automatic Woody / Zoom-a to Montezooma / Chicken Woody #Bonus Round Woody / Winnie at the Ball / Date with Destiny #Woody's Roommate / Winnie's New Car / Whistle Stop Woody #Lap It Up / Swiss Family Buzzard / Getting Comfortable #Sync or Swim / Armed Chilly / Difficult Delivery #Cabin Fever / Everybody's a Critic / Hide and Seek #The Ice Rage / Endangered Chilly / Attila the Hen #Frankenwoody / The Meany Witch Project / Fright Movie Woody #This Seat's Taken / Cajun Chilly / Out of Line #Inn Trouble / Wishful Thinking / Trail Ride Woody #Super Woody / Skating By / Be a Sport #Like Father, Unlike Son / A Chilly Spy / Country Fair Clam-ity #Eenie, Meany, Out You Go! / Stage Fright / Gone Fishin' #Teacher's Pet / Dirty Derby / Hooray for Holly-Woody #Cyrano de Woodypecker / Chilly Lilly / Meany's Date Bait #The Twelve Lies of Christmas Season 3: 2002-2003 #Woodsy Woody / Chilly Solar Wars / Cue the Pool Shark #Couples Therapy / Chilly Blue Yonder / Hiccup-Ed #Crouching Meany, Hidden Woodpecker / A Chilly Party Crasher / Junk Funk #Two Woodys, No Waiting / A Chilly Amusement Park / Born to Be Woody #Mechanical Meany / A Chilly Furnace / Homerun Woody #Spring Cleaning / A Chilly B-B-Q / Tire Tyrant #The Fabulous Foodbox by Scamco / A Chilly Hockey Star / Corn Fed Up #Infrequent Flyer / A Chilly Cold & Flu Season / Moto-Double Cross #Wild Woodpecker / A Chilly Fashion Model / Speed Demon Mountain #Niece and Quiet / Chilly Bananas / Surf Crazy #Birdhounded / Run Chilly, Run Deep / Surviving Woody #Firehouse Woody / Hogwash Junior / Thrash for Cash #Miniature Golf Mayhem / A Chilly Cliffhanger / I Know What You Did Last Night Principal Voice Actors Jim Cummings - Dapper Denver Dooley, Captain Redwood, Carl Castaway E.G. Daily - Knothead Nika Futterman - Splinter Mark Hamill - Buzz Buzzard, Tweaky da Lackey, Badger Andrea Martin - Ms. Meany B.J. Ward - Winnie Woodpecker, Mother Nature Billy West - Woody Woodpecker, Wally Walrus, Smedley, Dr. Doug Nutts edit Additional Voices Pamela Adlon - Lester the Termite Carlos Alazraqui - Doctor Von Kook Dee Bradley Baker - Nicky Woodpecker, Mr. Hippopotamus Jeff Bennett - Gabby Gator, Sarge Hogwash (2000-2002), General Julie Brown - Corey Burton - Woody Woodpecker's Dad, Toad Jane Carr - Gopher Mom Dan Castellaneta - Chester the Cockroach Diane A. Crea - Grey DeLisle - Nutwinck Pat Fraley - Jennifer Hale - Hinga Jess Harnell - Ellen Idleson - Peter Jason - Tom Kane - Santa Claus Tom Kenny - Elf Joe Lala - Maurice LaMarche - Conductor Pig Tress MacNeille - Rob Paulsen - Willy Walrus, Gunther, Woodrow Woodpecker, Rutty the Gopher, Piff Puff, Pibbley Kevin Michael Richardson - The Mole (2nd Voice) Brogan Roche - Eugene Roche - Tara Strong - Little Girl Charles Martin Smith - Cree Summer - Crew Bob Jacques - Voice Director Ginny McSwain - Voice Director DVD & VHS In UK was released the DVD "The New Woody Woodpecker Show Season 1 UK DVD" and in US the DVD "The New Woody Woodpecker Show Season 1 US DVD" from these series. Few DVDs were released in Canda, previously on VHS. Some 130 episodes from Season 1 can now be viewed on Xnfinity & Netflex As of May 24th, 2010, Lyrick Studios & Hit Home Entertainment spite of this, has yet to announce any current plans to release the show on The Garibelpika in French Category:TV Series Category:Boomerang Category:Teletoon Category:Toon Disney Category:Fox Kids Category:Jetix Category:CBBC